bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ōko Yushima
| image = | race = Shinigami | gender = Male | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation =Gotei 13, Soul Society, Shinigami Research and Development Institute | occupation = | previous occupation = Head of Project Spearhead | team = None | previous team = 12th Division 10th Division | partner = | previous partner =N/A | base of operations = Nest of Maggots, 2nd Division, Soul Society | relatives =N/A | education =Shinō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | anime debut = Episode 321 | japanese voice = | english voice = }} is a Shinigami of the 12th Division and worked in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He was the developer of Mod Souls. Appearance Yushima bears a great resemblance to Kageroza Inaba, having long green hair and brown eyes but a more narrow jawline and less-define cheekbones. During his time with the Tenth Division, he wore the standard Shinigami shihakushō. After he was transferred to the Twelfth Division, however, he donned a long yellow robe that buttoned up in the front and protruded upwards from his neck, covering the entirety of the back of his head, in the same fashion as Kageroza Inaba's attire.Bleach anime; Episode 336 Currently, he has awkened due to Nozomi merging with Kageroza and he wears a standard Shinigami attire rather than his white robe, when he was sitting motionless in a cell. Personality Yushima comes across as shy around others. He wanted greatly to prove himself to others. When he became a researcher, he took great pride in his work, becoming deeply enraged when the Central 46 canceled Project Spearhead, screaming at them while demanding a reason for why they shut down the project and doing everything he could to preserve that research. History Yushima had a difficult time graduating the Shinō Academy. When he eventually graduated, he was placed in the 10th Division. However, ninety-six years before Inaba's uprising,Bleach anime; Episode 337 he was transferred to the Twelfth Division and the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, because his superiors thought that he was not cut out to fight, but as he was smart and a hard worker, he was a better fit with the S.R.D.I. He was the leader of Project Spearhead, but the Central 46 discontinued the project, leaving Yushima enraged, demanding an explanation. In an attempt to preserve his research, Yushima tossed the data on Mod Souls into the Dangai, and transferred some of his memories to Kageroza Inaba, a mod-soul he had created, just as the Shinigami came to arrest him. This left him in a seemingly catatonic state. He was subsequently placed in the Nest of Maggots. Plot Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Yushima is confined to a cell in the Nest of Maggots where he sits in a chair, un-moving. When Kageroza returns to Soul Society from Karakura Town. Kageroza visits his cell, commenting that it is useless to run from him. Kageroza then laughs wildly.Bleach anime; Episode 321 Later, after his confrontation with Retsu Unohana in the Institute, Kageroza returns to the cell. He reassures Yushima, stating that Nozomi will return to Soul Society without fail.Bleach anime; Episode 325 Once the Reigai defeat the captains, Inaba returns yet again, after having a disturbing dream. He goes to Yushima and asks him why he is worried. He tells him that everything is going to plan. Inaba asks if he is worried about Nozomi, saying that it is only a matter of time. Coughing up blood, he explains that he expected to be injured by the originals as they are not fools. He tells Yushima that he will see to it that the world will learn of his wish.Bleach anime; Episode 333 Later, Kisuke Urahara and Kon find him in the Nest of Maggots. Kon attempts to make him speak, but Urahara states that he may never regain consciousness. After Hollowfied Ichigo Kurosaki defeats several Shinigami, Yushima appears behind him, looking down on him in pity.Bleach anime; Episode 338 Inventions Kaizō Konpaku: Yushima created the mod souls that were manufactured under Project Spearhead, including Kageroza Inaba and Nozomi Kujō. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Yushima's Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with a red hilt. * Shikai: When released, the katana turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it. : Shikai Special Ability: Yushima's Zanpakutō can produce portals similar in appearance to Kageroza's Raiku. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved References Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami